Seer
by kawaiidragonfoe821
Summary: Summery: Mulder & Scully head off to a small New England town, following reports of a woman that can read people’s thoughts & feelings with uncanny accuracy could she be another anomaly like Gibson Praise? As always, please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_Summery: Mulder & Scully head off to a small New England town, following reports of a woman that can read people's thoughts & feelings with uncanny accuracy; could she be another anomaly like Gibson Praise? As always, please R&R._

**Disclaimer: I OWN nothing & CLAIM nothing! **

Dana Scully studied her partner, whose eyes were fixed unblinkingly empty road that seemed to go on forever; she could see that after ten solid hours behind the wheel, the hypnotic effect was finally beginning to take its toll. They were off on another wild goose chase, after many years together; she knew better then to argue using logic, because Mulder just couldn't fight his nature. "How long have you been awake?" Mulder's voice brought her out of her daydream. "Not long, want me to drive?" She asked, & was mildly surprised when he pulled over. "Do you mind?" The weariness was evident in his voice; Scully merely shook her head as they switched places.

Scully hesitated in waking Mulder once they had arrived at their destination (New Haven Mental Hospital… go figure); he didn't get enough sleep as it were & he always looked so peaceful at rest. "Hey, we're here… I still don't know what you plan to accomplish with this visit." She said as he emerged from the car & stretched the kinks out of his body. "Well, I thought you'd be happy, Scully. I've finally realized that I need help. Like you've said, admitting you have a problem is the first step to healing." He said dryly as he grinned at her, Scully rolled her eyes exasperatedly, but she couldn't completely hide the urge to smile. Mulder gave her his 'I _know_ you found me amusing' expression as they entered the hospital. "Can I help you?" The nurse at the front desk said without looking up from admiring her freshly painted nails. "Err… yes, we're Agents Mulder & Scully from the FBI & we'd like to speak with a Candace Warner?" Scully said. "No Shit, the FBI? Really?" "Why does our interest in this woman surprise you?" Mulder said. "Well… not even the other residents find her interesting enough to shoot the breeze with; I can't imagine why the FBI would." She said as an orderly seemed to appear out of thin air. "James will show you to her room."

"So, Miss Warner…" Mulder began. "Candace, please." She replied with a flirtatious wink. "…you seem like a perfectly normal, sane human being, so why are you here?" "My parents dropped me off here when I was just a kid, they couldn't deal with what I was." She replied casually. "In case you haven't noticed, this place isn't like other mental hospitals. Because it's just a façade, this is really a facility to train & nurture the unusually gifted. It's a place for parents to unload their 'special' children when they don't know how to deal with them anymore" She said. "What, like in X-Men?"' Mulder said dryly, Candace smiled. "Sure… I guess." She replied. "I can't imagine dumping my kid off at some facility in the middle of nowhere just because they exhibit extra abilities." Scully said. "Why, there are countless reports of parents beating & drowning, or even shooting their kids, I think that many of the parents would have done the same thing if they thought that they could get away with it, that & if they knew for sure that their kids wouldn't retaliate." Candace replied. "If this place is what you say that it is, why are you here?" Mulder interjected. "Because, I can read people's minds." She sais with a smile. "Just because she might possess the ability to read minds, doesn't mean she is like Gibson Praise, Mulder. Gibson was an anomaly." Scully said as she & Mulder talked in the privacy of their car. "So, why can't this woman be too? What if this ability is like any other mental defect or affliction like Downs Syndrome or Bipolar disorder?" He replied. "It would be far fetched..." "…but not _improbable_." Mulder finished for her. "Okay… say that you are right, that this is like any other mental affliction, that the DNA, in some individuals does mutate & become active. To prove that, Candace would have to undergo a battery of tests that I seriously doubt she or her doctors for that matter, would agree to." Scully said. "They might, if they knew the danger she might be in." Mulder replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I OWN nothing & CLAIM nothing!**

"I appreciate your concern; Mr. Mulder, but this facility is top secret, I assure you that no one is going to find her here." Dr. Turner, who headed up the facility said arrogantly as he went about his daily rounds with Mulder & Scully in tow. "_We_ found it, didn't we?" Mulder said, his patience was beginning to wear thin. "What you found was what you were supposed to find, Mr. Mulder, a _mental facility_. The only reason you know any different was that because one of our residents told you otherwise." Dr. Turner said as he made to close his office door in their faces. "Sir, if I may, the people that we are talking about work deeply in the government. They are powerful & manipulative & do have a vast amount of surveillance tools at their disposal. A few years ago there was a boy just like Candace; even our best efforts to protect him were not enough. They kidnapped him & performed horrible experiments on him because he was a danger to their operation." Scully interjected "But what about the other patients here, what will come of them?" Mulder rubbed his forehead wearily. "I guess we'll have to compile a list of their abilities & see if they can be perceived as a threat." "I can print one out for you right now." Dr. Turner said as he showed them into his office.

"So you're saying that there are powerful, corrupted government officials after me? & to think, before you arrived I was just another nobody." Candace said as she watched the facility which had been her home for over ten years be swallowed by the forest as their car followed the winding road back to civilization. "How long have you been able to read people's thoughts?" Mulder asked abruptly. "Since I was old enough to remember, my parents… they couldn't handle it, so they left me here, said that it would be the best thing for me, but if course, I knew better. I knew they never intended to come back for me." She said with a hard look in her eye. "I know it's not as nice as what you had at that facility but…" Scully began as she opened the door of to their hotel room. "Strange, I would have thought that the FBI would put it's finest in better hotels." Candace interjected. "Well, we're not actually on the FBI's starting roster." Mulder replied with a grin, Candace suddenly shot him a calculating look. "You're work & you're pursuits are a thorn in their side, they would love to get rid of you but they can't because on some level, they need you. As for you, you'd love nothing more then to stick it to _them_ & you've been close enough to taste victory more then a few times, but you just can't seem to reach the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow." She said, Mulder stepped back, a mixture of shock & excitement on his face. "She's exactly right, Mulder." Scully said with a grin. "Okay, we'll take shifts until we can leave in the morning, Scully, why don't you get some sleep, & I'll take the first shift." Mulder said. "Actually, I'd rather take the first if you don't mind; I don't feel much like sleeping." Scully replied. "Okay, I'll be in the adjoining room if anything goes wrong." He said.

"That stuff that you said about how Mulder's superiors feel about him, how'd you know that? I don't even think that Mulder knows how they feel about him in that much detail." "I read their minds. See, for me the world is like a crowded room filled with people whispering, I can hear every thought of every person on the planet." "How do you keep it from driving you crazy?" "It took a lot of years & a lot of rigorous training, but I was finally able to 'turn on' the thoughts of the individuals that I wish to hear, like turning on a radio & tuning the dial to your favorite station." She explained. "Lie right now, I can hear your thoughts as clearly as if you were speaking them to me, the nearer the person is to me, the harder it is for me to tune their thoughts out, it takes a load of concentration, so usually, if I'm in the room with one or two other people, I usually let my control slide. There is power in knowing everyone's most intimate thoughts, why do you think no one at the facility would talk to me?" She said with a benign smile. "So you're saying that you know _all_ my thoughts?" Scully said slowly, Candace nodded. "Everything from how your battle with cancer affected you to you're… you're buried feelings for you're partner. I'm telling you, _everyone_ should be lucky enough to be loved as completely as you love him. Too bad you haven't told him." She said, Scully swiftly got to her feet & walked to the window. "You can turn your back all you want, but your mind doesn't lie to me." Candace said. "Don't worry; I won't _tell_ him, but for what it's worth, I think that _you_ should."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I OWN nothing & CLAIM nothing!**

"Did I miss something?" Mulder said as he entered the room six hours later to relieve Scully, he could feel the tension in the room. "We were just having a little heart to heart." Candace said as Scully wordlessly left the room. "She looked pretty upset." Mulder said as he gave the adjoining door a worried glance. "Sometimes, confronting the truth of ones own deepest feelings can be hard. But I won't break our confidence, when she's ready, she'll tell you. But will you be ready to hear them?" Candace replied. "Tell me what?" "On some level, you know, you've known for years. But the level if dedication & intimacy that acting on your feelings would require scares you, not because you're not ready, but because you're afraid you'll let her down some how." Mulder ran his hand down his face & squirmed a little. "You need to let go of all this fear & insecurity, it's keeping you from being truly happy with the one person that fate has chosen for you, the two of you didn't just meet by chance, you know… nothing happens by chance in this universe. You know most people would kill to have what the two of you have, what you _are_ to each other." "I know what we are to each other, it's just she's gone though so much for me, & for a cause that isn't hers. It would be selfish if me to burden her with my feelings." "It would be selfish of you if you _didn't _you're leaving her without knowing." Candace replied. Mulder rubbed his face & grinned at her in defeat. "You're right, you're right about everything." "Hey, I'm just trying to help, I didn't ever get a chance to experience what you two have, I just don't want to see you waste it because of petty fears." She said as Mulder suddenly stood. "Where are you going?" "To do what I should have done years ago." He said with finality in his voice as he walked through the adjoining door. Candace smiled to herself as she laid back & put a set of head phones over her ears, & left the moment to them.

"Mulder… what are you doing? Scully slurred sleepily as she awoke to see Mulder sitting on the foot of her bed. "Scully I have something to tell you." Mulder said as she sat up, she noticed that he was uncharacteristically nervous & wringing his hand endlessly. "Mulder, what's wrong?" Scully said as she moved to sit next to him. "Scully, I want you to know something… I'm… I love you; I have for a long time." He paused while she absorbed this; she took in a sharp breath & exhaled it slowly as she looked at the floor. "How long have you felt this way?" She asked, her voice was barely above a whisper. "Longer then I can clearly remember, practically since the first time we met." He said with a slightly bashful expression. "I… I… don't know what to say to that, I've spend so many nights lying in bed, thinking what I would say if this situation were ever to rouse itself, now here it is & I don't know the first thing to say. We're so different in our beliefs, Mulder. To be honest, I always saw you with someone more like… more like Diana Fowley." She said as she continued to look at the ground. "For a while in my life, I did too. But I was stupid; she wasn't there for me like you were, she walked out on the X-files while you never did. When I was partnered with her, I never had to strive, to work for her approval & her belief in my projects. It's your skepticism & your disbelief that's kept me driving forward, even when everything seemed hopeless. I meant it when I said that you were my constant, & my touchtone." He said as he placed his hand on hers, Scully opened her mouth to reply when they heard screams & a commotion in the adjoining room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I OWN nothing & CLAIM nothing!**

"Damn it!" Mulder cursed as they ran into an empty room. "If we hurry, we can still catch them!" Scully said as she led the way to their car, they jumped in just in time to see another vehicle roaring out of the hotel parking lot. "I'm not the only one, you know. There are others like me, many others. None of you will be able to extinguish all of us in your lifetimes." Candace said to Cigarette Smoking Man, who sat in the front passenger seat. "I think that you underestimate our recourses, young lady." He replied coldly. "That's not what you're thoughts tell me." She replied with the same brand of coldness, he sharply turned to face her & pointed a gun to her head. "I could kill you right now." He hissed. "But you won't because you need me to find someone else like me… Gibson Praise." She replied. Candace smiled to herself as Mulder's thought's filtered into her head. _'I'm coming for you; I won't let what happened to Gibson Praise happen to you.'_ She knew he would make good on his promise because she could see the areas of his mind & soul that even he had forgotten about, in retrospect, she knew him better then he knew himself.

Mulder took his frustration out on the steering wheel, even the car's horn seemed to protest as he blasted loudly in response to his beatings, but he was too upset to care, in all the chaos, he had lost sight of the car that had Candace. He had let her down, just like he let Gibson down, twice now he hadn't been there when he was needed most. "Mulder, calm down before you hurt yourself." Scully said as she gingerly put a hand on his shoulder. "I let them down, Scully, first Gibson, now Candace, I let them both down." He said as he collapsed against her. Scully quickly overcame her momentary surprise & embraced him; she was suddenly flushed with the feeling of delight that he was choosing to lean on her for comfort & support, he was choosing her as his source of strength. _'Mulder.'_ a voice floated into his mind, though not one of the speaking varieties. _'Don't think, just listen. The place where they are keeping me is about thirty miles ahead of you to the east, the road will dead end into a fork, take a left & go until you can't go anymore, & you can't miss it.'_ "Mulder… where are we going?" She said as he threw the gearshift into reverse & did a wild one-eighty in the lose gravel of the soft shoulder. "To find Candace, I know where she is." Scully didn't even bother to ask how.

Candace squinted up against the harsh overhead light at the one of Cigarette Smoking Man's large henchmen. "You can keep me tied up in this chair until the sun begins to die & engulfs the earth & I still wouldn't be able to tell you where Gibson Praise is!" She said frustratingly, the agent cruelly backhanded her, blood spurted from her mouth. "Gibson has the same abilities that I do, unlike normal people, he can feel me trying to probe his mind, he's blocking me, & his power is remarkably strong." She said as she wiped her dribbling blood on her shoulder. Of course, what she had really done was send a telekinetic warning to Gibson about these men, leaving these poor souls in her company none the wiser. "Sir, there's been a security breach!" One of the other agents said as he ran in. "Take care of it! I don't need to remind you what will happen if you don't." Smoking man said sinisterly as he snuffed out his cigarette with his toe.

"I know that this is a futile suggestion, but don't you think that we should have called for backup?" Scully said as they ran cautiously down a dank, moldy hallway. "I don't think so; I've had bad experiences with backup lately." Mulder replied humorously, despite their situation as footsteps were coming their way. "Any ideas?" Scully said as she looked for an outlet but there was none." Just one." Mulder replied as he pulled off the vent cover of the air conditioning duct & hoisted her up before clamoring in after her. They dared not breathe as they watched the sizable group of men below, dressed in full riot gear & armed with AK-47's disperse in several directions. "How do you suggest we handle that kind of firepower if we were to come up against it?" Scully said as they crawled through the dusty shaft as quietly as possible. "I don't plan to come up against it… if I can help it." He replied as he stopped at a vent to check their location. "There she is!" He whispered excitedly. "Okay, what's your plan to rescue her without becoming captives ourselves?" Scully asked. "I don't have one." He said as he kicked the vent open & dropped down; Scully put her hand to her forehead & reluctantly followed. "Hey there, cutie, I knew you'd come. I never lost faith in you." Candace said with a wink. "Hey, you can thank me when we're safely out of here." Mulder replied as he worked to untie her. "Leaving so soon, Mr. Mulder?" Cigarette Smoking man said quietly as he stood at the door with his army. "Yes, & I think we'll take the side door." He said as he hoisted Candace & Scully into the vent. "Kill them." Smoking man said calmly as he lit a cigarette, the men suddenly fell to their knees, clutching their heads in agony. "Let's go." Mulder said as he nudged them along.

"What was that you did to those men?" Scully asked as they arrived at the bus station. "I call it the brain scrambler, it was forbidden at the facility, but I taught it to myself anyway, I just had a feeling it might come in handy." She said. "How long does it affect them?" Mulder asked. "As long as I want it to & just think I can do that to anyone that gives me any crap." She said with a dubious wink. "Candace, I think that you're going to be all right, but I have one question before you go…" "Why we were able to communicate telepathically? It all has something to do with what happened to you a few years ago concerning a certain piece of strange material, a piece of an ancient spaceship if I'm not mistaken. You're encounter with the material of that craft forever altered your brain waves & function, in other words, you might become like me… if you live long enough, that is." She said with a wink as she gave them both a quick hug. "Are you okay?" Scully asked Mulder as they walked to their car. "Yeah, but we'll always be able to keep in touch." He said, grinning as he patted himself on the head. "Scully I want to finish the conversation we started back at the hotel, I want to you to know that I love you, more then I can ever express." He said "You don't have to express it, Mulder, just knowing how you feel is enough for me." Scully said as she placed her hand over his.


End file.
